


Life Choices

by filthinthebeauty



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Judgemental Maknae, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinthebeauty/pseuds/filthinthebeauty
Summary: Himchan just wants to be able to smoke naked in peace.Junhong judges his life choices.
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Kim Himchan
Kudos: 5





	Life Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on wattpad.

Himchan stretched a delicate hand over the side of the bed, reaching blindly for the packet of smokes that he had tossed carelessly on the nightstand last night before residing to his bed.

Finding what he was looking for, Himchan kicked his feet over the edge of the bed and made his way to the tiny balcony that adjoined is apartment. 

Rolling the lighter with his thumb, he watched the flame lick at the end of the cigarette he had removed from the packaging. Taking a deep drag, he let the smoke fill his lungs. It was a habit he had picked up during B.A.P's debut, courtesy of a certain rapper. His heart twinged at the reminder. It had been a week since the announcement, yet his social media feeds were still filled with news outlets running the story of Yongguk's departure.

He couldn't blame their former rapper for leaving, Yongguk's mental health was much more important than the group. Honestly everyone's mental health was. Even though he would miss his friend dearly, he was glad the rapper was now a free soul.

On the other hand, Himchan himself had a few more months of hell.

The only reason he stayed for so long was for Babyz. And for the younger members of his group. They all had so much in front of them career wise, whilst he was nearly at the age were idols were considered washed up if they were not attached to a label or group.

"Thought I'd find you out here hyung." The maknae announced his presence by placing a hand on the elders shoulder.

Himchan crushed the butt out on the balcony rail before flicking it into the designated flower pot.

Junhong scrunched his nose. "You know those aren't good for your health. I thought you'd quit."

Himchan shrugged. He had quit back when he was living in the dorms, after they'd started making ground. That was when management cracked down on his and Yongguk's habit. He'd picked it back up after moving out. Although was careful to not let the other members know. Too bad those plans were trashed now.

"Needed one." He grumbled.

Junhong scrunched his nose in disgust. "I don't know how you and Yongguk smoke those things. Speaking of Yongguk, we're all meeting him for dinner tonight. Are you coming? You never responded to his invite."

Himchan sighed. He didn't feel like going out with them all. He'd rather stay at home and enjoy his time off. If he went out he'd just end up babysitting the drunken younger members whilst trying to coax Yongguk out of his shell. "I'll think about it."

"Well whilst you're thinking about it, why don't you put some clothes on?" The rapper retorted, slapping his naked butt cheeks.

The brunette sighed again. He was comfortable being naked. Standing up he shuffled back inside, the lanky twenty-two year old following him.

Rummaging through his closet he searched for something to wear for the rest of the afternoon. He had only realised upon coming back inside and glancing at the clock that he had slept most of the day away, and that Junhong was not early for their afternoon coffee date.

"Aren't you going to wear any underwear?"

"Stop criticising my life choices." The elder scowled, tucking his shirt into the jeans he a pulled on a moment before.

The maknae fell silent and laid back against the unmade bed.

However, the silence was short lived. "I miss him you know?"

Himchan lowered his head. "I know. It's not going to be the same, but at least we have each other. For however long that may be."

~

Himchan glared at the maknae. It was supposed to be their usual quiet coffee date, however that was not to be the case today. Daehyun was in the midst of expressively recounting a 'funny' moment he had earlier in the day. Hands were flying, and so was tiny pieces of food.

The eldest crossed his arms firmly over his chest and skunk down in his seat. He loved he members dearly, but today he was just not in the mood. Especially since he had recently learned that he was required to stay out all afternoon until dinner and finally drinks.

It was going to be a tedious wait. However, Himchan would be proved wrong. Once they met up with the remaining two members and Yongguk, his mood gradually improved. Junhong joked that it was due to him finally eating his fill. The maknae received an elbow in the ribs for that comment. Everyone knew he was still sensitive about his weight and couldn't help the fluctuations.

By now it was turning out to be a sort of peaceful evening. Well, for most of them anyway. After a few drinks down, their small group had attracted some attention of some women close by, and Yongguk was having difficulty trying to shake one of them off. Her grabby hands were making him uncomfortable and Himchan amused.

"Help." Their former rapper whispered in his ear.

Himchan smirked as they danced closely together on the dance floor. "Why?"

Yongguk took his hand and pulled him closer. "Please?"

The ulzzang's only response was to grind cautiously against the rapper. A silent question asking if it was okay. Sure he had been this intimate with the other before, however that was when they were both band members and could claim intimate touches as fan service. Now, Himchan wasn't sure if he was over stepping boundaries or not. Yongguk circled hands around his waist, pulling him closer. Taking the gesture as a go a head the younger continued his slow grind. The other male watched his movements with hooded eyes, lips twitching in amusement.

"Don't enjoy yourself too much." Himchan raised an eyebrow.

"Let's get out of here." Yongguk replied.

The brunette blinked as the other slipped his hand into his. "Now?"

"Yeah, now." The rapper tugged on his hand and lead him from the bar.

Himchan swore he heard wolf whistles as he left, but brushed them off, certain that they were not for them. As they began walking, the elder slipped an arm around his waist again. This amount of touching was uncommon for Yongguk. Usually it was Himchan who initiated it when they were together in the group. However, it was a nice change nonetheless.

Sighing he looked up at the city lights reflecting in the night sky. It was such a pretty night for the city. It was almost peaceful, even though there was still a slight bustle of traffic on the streets. A slight pressure on his waist and a change in their direction down the street made him him look across at the other male. Yongguk pulled them back into the shadows of a nearby wall and tilted his chin up with a gentle hand. Soft pressure on his lips made him instinctively close his eyes and lean in to the warmth.

"Want to come back to mine?" A warm breath blew across his face as their lips parted.

Stunned Himchan nodded.

~

Himchan leaned back on the unmade bed watching Yongguk rummage around the small kitchen in his tiny apartment. Getting two glasses of water should have been a simple task, however it seemed that the rapper hadn't had company in a while nor was he expecting any, as his kitchen was a total mess.

"Here." Yongguk smiled shyly bringing two relatively clean glasses over.

Thanking him, Himchan took a sip. The water was refreshing after their walk and the alcohol that he had consumed earlier.

Turning off the lights Yongguk climbed into bed, yawning. "I'll take you home tomorrow if you like?"

The brunette nodded and snuggled against the arm open in an invitation for him to come closer. They talked about Himchan's upcoming contract expiration and about what path he should take, but soon the talk died down as the warmth of their bodies pressed together lulled them into a drowsy state. Himchan smiled at the elder male as he pressed a kiss against his forehead. As a hand dropped against the top of his hip bone, the ulzzang leaned towards Yongguk, hoping the rapper would meet him halfway. He did.

Kissing Yongguk made a pleasant warmth run through his body. It was similar to the feeling of sitting outside on a sunny day. It was not a notion that he had ever entertained before, past the odd smooch for fanservice, but with the rappers large hands on his waist and warm tongue running across his lips, the visual wondered why he had never tried this before. It would have made so many long boring nights away in hotels much more entertaining.

"Let's get some sleep, yeah?" Yongguk murmured, running a thumb gently over the others face.

Himchan nodded. The rapper snuggled his lean body closer, and Himchan was more than happy to embrace him tighter.

Sleep did not come to him easy. He lay awake listening to the others steady (obnoxious) snores, his head buzzing with questions. To answer a lot of them he needed the other awake, but they could wait until the morning. Although there was one he himself could answer, that being did he have feelings for Yongguk? Or was this simply a spur of the moment risqué decision between two friends. 

Pondering all this over, Himchan lulled himself into a relaxed dreamlike state, on the verge of falling asleep but not quite there. That was until Yongguk rolled on top of him, startling the both of them.

"You awake?" The elder asked groggily.

"Clearly." Himchan replied grumpily.

"Sorry."

Lips pressed against his, apologetic in their action. Grumpy demeanour fading, the ulzzang reciprocated the action. He ran his fingers through the rappers unruly curls, twining them around his fingers. Yongguk leaned into his hands, appreciating being touched intimately. 

Wanting something more, Himchan rolled the older on top of him, rocking upwards slowly unsure if his demands would be met. The rapper groaned, pleased with what his former band member was suggesting. 

"Channie..." Yongguk breathed sitting up.

The ulzzang blushed as the other man parted his thighs, fingers running up and down the inside of his thighs. Himchan watched as the curly head of hair dipped down, his shirt being pulled up before sloppy open mouthed kisses were placed on his abdomen. Yongguk lifted his thighs so they rested on the rappers narrow shoulders. Himchan had to control himself from wrapping his thighs tight around the others head as kisses, licks and nips were placed on his hips and stomach. Hands scooted underneath him to grip his ass. 

"May I?" Yongguk asked, speaking more towards the visuals crotch rather than his face. 

Himchan lifted his hips in response and helped the other to get his jeans off. In reality Himchan should have taken them off before getting into bed, but as the maknae had pointed out earlier in the day he had been too lazy to put on underwear.

"You're keen." The visual blushed at the straightforwardness of the statement.

"Shut up."

Smirking the rapper leaned up to kiss him. Himchan frowned at being folded in half and bit at the others lips in annoyance. That only seemed to further amuse Yongguk, who pulled back to toy with his cock. 

"Don't be a tease." Himchan growled.

Bidding the others command Yongguk began fisting his cock at a steady pace. As one hand jacked him off the other smoothed over the soft curve of his stomach. 

Himchan averted his eyes feeling self conscious under the others touch. Loosing weight was hard for him, although it was so easy to gain. As if reading his mind, the other commented on his shy nature. 

"Channie, you're gorgeous, stop worrying."

The visual could only give him a half hearted glare. It was hard to be annoyed at someone when they were currently giving you a fantastic hand job. 

Resettling Himchan's thighs on his shoulders, the elder positioned himself so that he was caged by the visuals long legs, his face level with Himchan's cock. Stomach quivering, the ulzzang braced himself as Yongguk wrapped his plush lips around his cock. Himchan knotted his fingers into the others hair, acutely aware not to pull the strands too harshly. 

"Fuck... B-bang..." Tossing his head back, the visual moans loudly as Yongguk took more of him inside his mouth, licking and sucking and caressing him with his tongue. The elder made him gasp when fingers run between his ass cheeks, pushing, prodding, teasing. 

The ulzzang quivers under his touch, it had been far too long since he was this intimate with something that wasn't his own hand, and has to calm his racing heart at the prospect of what Yongguks fingers meant. 

"Pass me the lube Channie." Yongguk asks, voice raspy from his throat being used. 

Himchan made a half educated guess at where the other male stored his lube. Actually it was in the exact same spot it would have been if they had been back in the dorms. Under his pillow. 

Yongguk coats his fingers, before bringing them back between the visuals legs. "Relax."

Slapping a hand over his mouth, he attempts to muffle whimpers as Yongguk pushes a finger into him. 

One hand comes to rest on his hip to stop them from moving too much as Yongguk shuffles in closer, lifting his ass higher off the bed, thighs still draped over the elders shoulders. 

Himchan is half embarrassed, half aroused at how easy the elder gets him moaning. His insides and his thighs quiver around the rapper, and it isn't long before he's achingly hard and begging for Yongguk's fingers to be replaced by something bigger, much bigger. 

"Are you clean?" Yongguk speaks slowly, his voice shaking with the effort of holding himself back.

"Yes... just fuck me," Himchan rasps out and pushing his ass back towards Yongguk's cock now snug between his ass cheeks. 

Yongguk pushes slowly against the circle of muscle obediently, moving in slowly, bit by bit, hands tightening their hold of Himchan's hip and thigh. Pressing his hips all the way forward Yongguk groans at the walls clenching around him. 

Himchan feels unbearably full as the rapper comes to a stop, and all he can do is gasp in attempt to keep the other moving. Yongguk laughs at him breathlessly, and Himchan ignores the fleeting feeling of embarrassment, far too aroused to give a damn about it.

Yongguk complies and starts fucking Himchan's ass in slow measured strokes. The ulzzangs hips buck against the rappers, falling into a rocking rhythm, pushing off and melding into each other. When Himchan moans for more, Yongguk obliges and fucks him harder and harder, making his whole body rock under the force of his thrusts. Himchan bit his lip in an attempt to stifle his moans, although his attempts were in vain as Yongguk pounds into his ass, his strangled cries filling the room. The visual becomes disorientated as the rapper reaches down to give his quivering cock a few hard tugs. Himchan comes with an exhausted groan, coming all over the elders hand and the bed. Yongguk kisses the insides of his thighs, murmuring sweet nothings as he holds the ulzzang and fucks him hard before staying still deep inside him as he finally comes.

An exhausted, dreamless sleep found the younger male after they had cleaned up the mess, and it wasn't until well after midday (according to Yongguks clock) that Himchan had finally regained conciousness. The other was still deep in sleep, unsurprisingly, so it gave the visual some time to really appreciate the body that he had been blessed to be in the presence of last night. Himchan traced the tattoos that curved around Yongguk's back, shoulder and arm before nuzzling his nose into the space where the others spine dipped, breathing in the stench of post-sex sweat, before sighing and pulling away. Stretching, and dipping his legs off the bed, he raided the rappers night stand for a packet of smokes he knew the other always had lying around. Rolling the lighter with his thumb, he watched the flame lick at the end of the cigarette he had removed from the packaging. Taking a deep drag, he let the smoke fill his lungs.

He pondered once again what this meant, and where this would all lead to in the end. Tapping the ash away, he let himself drift into the vivid memories of the previous few hours, completely oblivious to time and his surroundings. 

"We have to stop meeting like this hyung." Himchan could hear the smirk in his voice. 

"Stop criticising my life choices." The elder scowled, once again not caring that he was naked in front of the maknae.


End file.
